Just your average, ordinary, girls
by IHeartWritingsothere
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple plan. Go to school in Japan, keep our secret, well secrets, and avoid being noticed. But no! My crazy ass sister had to get us mixed up with the host club! If that's not bad enough, I can't seem to keep my mouth shut, secrets are dangerously close to being revealed, and I haven't watched TV in English in nearly a month! OCx? OCx? Harux?
1. A new future

Once when I was 6 years old I had climbed on top of one of the horses so that I could comb its mane better. This was before I really knew how to ride. Suddenly the horse jumped stable, and ran like mad, me clinging desperately to its back. I had been thrown off after about 5 yards. I hit the ground with jarring impact. Every bone in my body ached, and I felt like my arm was on fire. Luckily it wasn't broke.

After that, I was overly cautious of the creatures. Maybe that was why I, unlike my sister, began exploring rather then riding.

So, in the morning when I woke up I would load up my backpack with pencils, journals, my camera, some snack, rope, my pocket knife, and a few other things. Then I would spend a couple hours drifting through the cornfield, reading, writing, whatever. Then after a quick lunch near the river, I would walk to the forest. I never felt more alive then when I was sprinting through the forest, dodging roots and tree limbs. By the time I was 9 yeas old, I had crazy agility and reflexes.

Soon my parents hired a martial arts teacher to visit 3 hours each Tuesday night. Before I knew it, some of the most talented fighters in the world were secretly coming to teach and be taught with me. I say secretly, because my life would never be calm if people knew about my amazing skill.

Even as I grew old, I continued to greet the morning with Ti Chi in the fields. Now at age 17, I could kill a lion with my bare hands. Not that I would ever do such a thing. I liked animals, especially horses, though I would never get on one. In fact, had that horse never thrown me off, I probably never would have discovered my great natural talents.

Meanwhile, while I became an unbeatable kick ass martial artist, my sister Felix was also doing great things. She liked riding horses, but when she was 10 she decided that just wasn't her passion. My inspiration had been a horse, ironic right? Felix's change of heart came when she got very sick. For 5 weeks she had to stay in bed. When reading, watching movies and playing games on her I pod began to bore her, our parents bought her a journal.

She used this to draw in however. And one day I had asked her what I should wear for a dance they were holding at school. She drew up the most beautiful one I've ever seen. I asked mom and dad to hire a designer to make it, but Felix said after so net searching she could make it herself. She was right. The dress was soft, flattered my complexion, and showed my curves in all the right places. I looked drop dead gorgeous. In the end I caught what Felix had, and couldn't even go so we sold it in secret, under the name Falcon. Soon, 'Falcon', was one of the most desired top secret designers, who nothing is known about it. So yah, were not your average sisters.

So anyway, because of this, our parents decided to let us move to Japan to live with an old friend of hers and go to school at the prestigious Ouran High school.

So that is what we were doing today, standing in the cracked mud, as the first rays of violet sun cast across the tired sky. My mom had tears in her large creamy blue eyes. "Now remember my darlings. No one must know about you gifts. Your both science and math geniuses as well" she sniffled, "Be safe and happy. I love you so much".

With that she pulled us into a tight hug. "Let's go Felix, Kendra." said are dad with a teary smile. He took our hands and guided us to the beat up old truck He would drive us to the airport, and then we would take a plane to Japan.

"Eh mom, it will be jolly good to see you at Christmas." "See ya then, yah" I called in my British accent.

"Yes dear." She called back. And then her face disperses as Felix and I crawl into the beat up piece of junk that will begin our future.


	2. The new girls

"OH! Your first day of school! How exciting!" cried Risuke. Jumping up and down, she pulled them into a hug, which they hesitantly returned. They liked the odd young woman, who had a preference to pop music and had dyed her blonde hair multiple shades of pink, yellow, and blue.

One week ago when they had gotten of the plane, they had been smothered by the 25 year old, with frail skin, nearly black eyes, and an odd sense of fashion. She had taken them out to her beetle, which smelled oddly like peaches and wet dog. Then after a display of her bumpy and slightly frenzied driving skills, they arrived at her small, Japanese style home.

She had showed them the kitchen and living room area, pointed to a small office and library, a bathroom, and then her room. Finally they arrived at a small, white twisting stair case that vanished into darkness.

She had turned to them, eyes shining. "Up here is your room! I always knew I would need it, and I'm glad I bought this house because of it. I added a few things for yah!" Then, she turned and led them up the stairs. They were creaky and old underfoot, but seemed to be in good condition. When they got to the top, both Kendra and Felix in an amazed breath.

Before them was a large rectangular room with dark wood floors. Along the two short walls were 6 large floors to ceiling windows. On each side a large walk in closet. The three on the right had opaque gold and silver strips vertically running down the remote control curtains. On the other side was the same thing, except the curtains were silky and light with hats and sunglasses on them. On either side was a large queen size mattress with under sheets. Kendra immediately headed toward the stripes, while Felix squeaked and dove down on the other fashion curtains side's bed.

And in between sight seeing, and Felix adjusting their uniforms, they had decorated them. Kendra's bed now had rich red sheets and golden and midnight blue pillows, with all kinds of fancy designs. At the edge was a long white bench with panda bear stuffed animals and fuzzy white pillows. On either side of her bed were her two red and white lace, cork and fabric boards. Pictures of home, her family, Felix, all the pictures of the wilderness, and movie ticket stubs and birthday cards. She had a gold and black fuzzy carpet on her floor next to a dark oak desk and shiny red, egg shaped bar stool. On her walls hung kendo and karate quotes, and a glass jewelry box sat on a night stand with a marble lamp and her black Apple laptop. A black been net chair was suspended from the ceiling.

On Kendra's side was a whole different sight. The bed was covered in pillows of her own creating. A butterfly of beads, a bag of chicken feed, a stitched panda bear, paint splattered metallic one and just about any kind of pillow you can think of. Random stuffed animals were scattered across the zebra stripe bed spread. From the ceiling she had hung paper lanterns, and cardboard cranes. The fuzzy lime rug she got for her 5th birthday was under a white leg, glass top, table with a white chair tucked in neatly. On top were a music box and her cheetah print Toshiba laptop. She had a huge book shelf crammed with design text book, and fashion history. In a small cabinet were 67 multicolored note books, half full of sketches, half empty. One was half way full.

In the middle were Kendra's weapon stash, a punching bag, and a gymnastics mat. As well as 3 mannequins, boxes and drawers of cloth, beads, sequins, shells, and other material like scissors and measuring tape.

They were startled out of the memory when Risuke pushed a lunch box at each of them. Both smelled delicious. "Your mom told me what you like to eat."

"Thanks Risuke sempai" said Kendra, bowing. Risuke laughed.

"For goodness sakes! We live together. Call me Risty, and drop that annoying honorific." Risty said with a smile.

"Well, you best get going. You know how to get the bus station right?" asked Risty with concern.

Both girls nodded, assuring her they had it memorized, then headed toward Ouran. After a five minute walk, in which a grumpy Kendra told an over excited Felix to shut up at least 8 times, they got to a bus station. They rode for 10 minutes, in a comfortable silence, and then they walked the final 2 minutes to Ouran.

**Felix's Pov**

Ouran was huge, magnificent, and pink. No I'm not kidding it was fudging pink!

"Wow, it looks like a school for rich kids" breathed Ken as we stood in front of the large metal gates.

"No shit Sherlock" I snorted. She rolled her eyes, and then held up our ideas to the security guard, who opened the gates for us. I looked around at the ugly banana and midnight colored uniforms. I listened to the high, squeaky, and slightly nasal voices and obnoxious laughter. On the perfectly manicured lawn was a sign that said "Welcome to Ouran" I snorted. More like welcome to hell. Or, maybe, hell with great design classes. I grabbed my older sister's hand, and then tore towards the front doors.

As we walked through the hallways, schedules clutched tight in our hands, everyone stopped to stare. So much for inconspicuous. Oh well, I should have suspected. For one thing, we didn't exactly look average.

I have hair h so black that it reflects rainbows in the sunlight and it's perfectly and naturally straight. It falls to my shoulders, and frames my heart shaped face. My cheekbones were sharp, and my eyes are an electrifying green with gold specks, framed by thick black eyeliner and mascara. My lips are naturally red and full, and my skin is creamy oat color, and surprisingly soft for a farmers daughter's. I'm pretty thin, but not very strong. I'm also kind of short at 5'7.

Kendra has Curly brown hair to her shoulder blades. Her skin is slightly darker, almost brown, but not quite. Her eyes are a frost blue color, and she has this amazing body. I think she's a c cup, and she's perfect thin, not model or unnatural or anything, perfect. Her long lanky limbs are toned and well muscled, and she has nice soft and clear skin. She always wears 4 small black rings in her right ear, and a slight bit of pineapple lip gloss.

Yah, and apart from that, our uniforms are rocking! (And also to the dress code)Kendra has on a tighter, more jean-like pair of the boy's uniforms pants, died a darker purple color, as well as a short sleeved, v neck, and white t shirt and the jacket with rounded shoulders and a gold lining. For mine, I had taken the Yellow skirt of the dress, cut out the poof, and made it an inc above the knee, then sewed the Ouran crest onto a pair of white and black checked tights (I also had pink with black skulls, green with blue polka dots, and orange smiley faces on white denim) and and a black with yellow lace spaghetti strap top.

**REVIEW. OR ELSE! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Lunch with the hosts

**Kendra's Pov**

"Alright so are first class would be right around, umm, here. Maybe." I said pointing at the map.

"Ken" said my sister giving me 'The look', "Do you want me to find it? If I let you be navigator we'll end up on the other side of the school."

I turned bright red, and handed her the map. "Yahhhhh, the might be a good idea." I laughed.

She took the map, scanned it, then guided me toward are firs class, which, she informed me, was math. I groaned. Math. I liked science a lot, that was what my scholarship was for, I was okay with social studies and language, but I when it came to math or literature, I was a complete dunce.

It wasn't that I didn't try. I always tried to do my best, and study hard, but you see, I'm dyslexic. When I see numbers or letters, it just turns into jumbles and shapes. I guess being physically advanced my brain feel the need to be inferior.

As I had zoned out, Felix, (who happened to enjoy math), had successfully navigated us to our class, and we weren't even late. Despite being the more outgoing of the two of us, she looked ready to hurl. When Felix was put into a new environment, or met new people, she became jittery and scared, and had a tendency to be shy at first.

I squeezed her hand in support, giving her a comforting smile, and then pushed open the door. Inside, 28 faces turned to look.

**Felix's Pov**

I felt like the time I ate an entire pizza at Noah's ark, and then insisted on going on the Anaconda. I clutched my older sister's hand, trying to fight off a pounding headache, and look calm. I calmed a bit when I saw the math teacher. She had good taste, and I immediately began to evaluate her style. I took in the shiny hair, perfect skin, and model thin, chiseled teens in font of me.

Suddenly I felt dull, ugly. I couldn't help but think my hair was limp, my eyes tiny and narrowed. My outfit was flashy and stupid, and I must look like a bumble bee. No I was being ridiculous, my design was nice, and I loved it. And although I was no Madonna, I wasn't ugly or stupid looking, and I wasn't normal or dull either. I needed to calm down before I had a panic attack.

The teacher smiled, introduced us as Kendra and Felix Karthlan, said we transferred from England, and told us to sit behind to orange haired twins and a girly looking boy. The two twins seemed oddly familiar, and somewhere in the back of my brain, a memory tried to surface.

We headed toward are seats, an I almost tripped, as always a klutz. We plopped down I are seat and I immediately pulled out my notebook, becoming lost in the numbers. Next to me, Kendra slid on her headphones, gritting her teeth, and obviously trying to comprehend the problems.

Pretty soon the easy problems began to bore me, and I got out my sketch note book and colored pencils. Pretty soon I was drawing out a riding out fit, and trying to look like I was actually listening. When class ended, the two pumpkin headed twins turned to look at me.

"What's in that?" asked the one on the right. I didn't answer, just

I snapped my sketch book closed before they could see it. "What's that?" they asked. I didn't answer, just shoved my things into my bag, took Kendra's wrist, and then marched from the room. Not even bothering to turn around when the called out after me.

Lunch was alright. We sat with Yuki, a computer whiz, Shigure, who was the school's star football, (oops it's called soccer here) star, Miharu, who was going to be chef, and Ajji, who didn't once look up from his novel.

I was just joking to Miharu, that maybe we should sign up for Japan's got talent (turns out we both sing like cats who had been hit by a truck), when the two boys, one tall with dark hair and glasses and the other gorgeous and blonde with violet eyes, walked in.

They sat down at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, where there were already a short kid who was probably eight, and a tall guy who like sort of scary, but nice. Just like Kendra appeared to people who didn't know her. I heard the tall stoic boy ask where Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Then the pumpkin twins appeared, dragging the girlish boy with them.

"There they are!" cried the tiny child, who couldn't actually be a high schooler. Oh so the twins were Hikaru and Kaoru, and the other boy was Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru, twins, red hair…

Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh my god! I know why they seem so familiar. I nudged Kendra, then whispered so that only she could hear "Holy cow! It's the freaking Hitatchin brothers!"

"Hitatchin, Hitatchin, hmm, why do I know that name? Oh isn't that the name of you fashion idol, Gauel Hitatchin?" she whispered back.

"Yes! I can't believe it's actually them. There like the next IT in the fashion world. I'm actually seeing them in person." I whisper yelled.

"Have you already forgotten why your so special, Mrs. Falcon" she asked in the barest of whispers.

"That's different." I shot back. "People know them. I'm invisible, unseen and unappreciated".

Kendra rolled her eyes, and shaking my arm. "That was your choice dummy. Just go talk to them already!" she advised.

"No. No beeping way!" I cried. But it was too late. Kendra stood up, grabbed my arm, gathered our things, and began pulling me (I was doing everything short of kicking and screaming to get away, but my elder sister was just to strong) straight towards their table.

I hadn't been this panicked sense I was 9 and almost drown in the lake (I'm also crappy at any physical activity besides riding, though I do have good balance). We were now almost at their table, and I was contemplating grabbing a lunch tray, but it was too late. When we got to the table, she pushed me down, and dropped our stuff on an empty seat.

Seven shocked faces looked up at us. "I'm sorry, if you don't want us to sit here, we'll leave." I stated, trying to stand, but being pulled back down again by Kendra.

"No, no! Please, sit my dear maidens." cried violet eyes. I internally groaned. Great a playboy.

"Thank you. We would be honored." said the traitor with a big smile, shooting me a look. The playboy nearly swooned, and the shortie asked if we wanted cake. What have we gotten into?


	4. Can we sit here?

**Hikaru's Pov**

I was just about to ask Mori if he was going to eat his rice ball, when two girls plopped down on the opposite side of the table. I recognized them from class earlier. The one with chocolate colored skin, Kendra I think, smiled, and asked if they could sit there.

The raven haired girl, Felix, looked annoyed, and embarrassed. Judging by the way her sister kept a firm grip on her arm, she didn't want to be here.

"So." Said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses, "You're the new transfers, Felix and Kendra. I'm Kyoya Ootori, and…" he went on introduce us. For some reason Alex kept beaming at all of us.

** "**Yep we are." Felix mumbled nervously "Nice to meet you". She was so flustered, that her hand hit Tamaki's tray, causing it to tip. It would have fallen, if Mori hadn't reached for it with lightning reflexes. He grabbed it, and put it back onto the table.

I watched, eyebrows raised, as Kendra looked at him in awe and respect, and Felix mouthed "Have you…?" to Kendra, who shook her head, and shot her an exasperated look, and then tilted her head slightly toward us.

Then Kendra's phone rang. She pulled out, unaware everyone at the table was watching, and flipped it open.

"Yah. Hey!" she said voice happy. "Yah, were okay. School is… School, and well, you know I hate sitting still." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait! You're in Japan. Idiot, why the hell would you..." she went silent, listening to whoever was on the other end, finally she said "Right, fine. I'll see you at 3 on Sunday. Uh huh, right I got it. Later dude." She snapped her phone shut, and smiled. "So what were we talking about?" she asked.

"Hey Fey-Chan!" Honey, "Do you like cake?" He held a piece of strawberry cake with whipped cream.

"Are you kidding!" she snatched the cake, and gobbled it down. Kendra shot her a half amused, half vexed look.

"Glutton." snorted Kendra. She happily munched on a carrot stick. "You'll get fat."

"Hey!" Felix shot back, "You're the one who needs to be in perfect physical condition all the time. I personally, like to indulge some times."

"That's because you consider walking a full work out. You trip almost every day, half the time you slip on nothing."

"Says the girl who fell of a horse and was to afraid to go near one again." She quipped. Kendra scoffed, and playfully elbowed her younger sibling.

The bell rang, and we all packed up are things, bidding each other good bye. As we were walking away, I turned back.

"Hey. Come to music room three today after school. We'll see you there!" I called. They stopped and turned to look at me, confused.

"We can't. I have things to do tonight." Kendra called back, at the same time Felix said "We would love too!"

Kendra shot her an angry glare "Flex, you know I have to tr- , I mean study tonight." She corrected. Why would she hide what she's doing?

"Come on you can skip just one night, oh please please please, for me!" begged Felix, giving Felix the undeniable puppy eyes.

Kendra sighed, and then turned to face us. "We'll be there. I can just, um study, in the mornings like I used to do at home." Honey jumped up down, cheering, and Kyoya smirked at Tamaki who was fawning over Haruhi.

"Just so you know" called Kyoya over his shoulder as we walked away, "Were a host club."

"WHAT!" I heard two voices yell; I chuckled, and kept walking. Hopefully, I would find out what was in Felix's mysterious notebook.

As we headed to the next class, I asked, "Hey guys, why do you think Kendra lied about what she was doing.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out." said Kyoya. And, I knew, he would.

**Thanks for reviewing and reading. Just to make it clear, Kendra's so called 'studying' is actually training. And when Felix mouthed have you?" she was asking if she and Mori had fought before. And last time when it mentioned Gauel Hitatchin that was the name I made up for the twins mom. So yah, she's an amazing designer, and Felix's idol. The twins are great fashion designers, and the heirs to there mom's company. So yah! Hope you liked it!**


	5. The beach awaits!

**Hikaru's**** Pov**

We were all lounging in the club room. Hosting had ended about 10 minutes ago. We were still trying to give Kendra and Felix the benefit of the doubt, but if the didn't show soon, then we would just leave.  
I was just about to pull to my DS, when Felix charged in, looking irritated. Before I could even utter a word, she burst out "I am so sorry, but it took me 3 hours to get Ken here, and- Wait Kendra? COME BACK HERE!"  
She charged out the door, and reappeared with a vexed looking Kendra. Kendra lifted a hand in half wave, half fist, and nodded at us.  
"Oh hey guys." said Haruhi with a smile. Kendra and Felix smiled back, ignoring Tamaki, who was fawning over them and attempting a 'group hug'. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, light glinting off them evilly.  
"Yes. You're just in time to go on a picnic with us." He said, voice cool, controlled. Kendra raised an eyebrow. She seemed to be thinking, "How did I get dragged into this?", and Felix shot her a look that said "That would be me. Thank you very much."

**Felix's Pov**

So after that, we all piled into a limo and Tamaki explained that we would have about a 20 minute drive. No sooner then we sat down; Kendra fell asleep, leaning her head against the window. I sighed. So much for backup.  
Carefully using my arm, and coat to shelter the other passengers views, I pulled out my notebook and began to sketch. I decided to do a 90's woman's detective coat, with a plaid fedora, and a cinched waist.  
Soon, I was so absorbed, that I didn't even notice we had arrived. Because of this, Tamaki leaned over to wake up my sister.  
As soon as I noticed what he was doing, I reached to stop him, but I was too late. He shook her gently, and her eyes flickered open.  
I knew it was pure instinct that made her do what she did next. She reached out, grabbed his wrist, then pushed his arm around his head painfully, and shoved him into the seat. All this was accomplished in about half a second.  
For a moment everyone just stood there stunned. Then Honey asked "Ken-Chan. Do you know martial arts?" Kendra looked at him, and blinked and surprise.  
"Huh. I took a few self defense classes" she responded, trailing off. But the hosts didn't seem convinced. Even clueless Tamaki looked at her funny.  
Luckily I managed to save her butt "Kendra is blood type AB" I said. Everybody sighed, apparently convinced. Well almost all. Then we headed outside.


	6. We heard somthing we wern't supposed to!

**Felix's Pov**

I was lying on the sand, eyes closed. When we had got out of the car, I had immediately kicked of my shoes and lay down on my beach towel. Kendra was down by the water, building a sand castle with Mori. I was more wary, careful to stay far away from the churning waves.

The beach was apparently private, and Kyoya had decided not to let the customers come. Therefore, the sweeping, white sand and blue sky seemed endless and enchanted.

It had only been about five minutes, when suddenly I was hauled up. Squeaking, I turned to look up at Hikaru, who was smirking. Kaoru walked up beside him, my sister by his side. Sure, I get dragged, and she gets to walk. "What so you want?" I ask, irritated.

"To dress you up!" says Kaoru pouting "You can't wear your uniforms! Even if they are modified."

"No way." I said firmly, "Not happening. The uniform is just fine for me." I back away a few feet.

"That reminds me" said Hikaru, "Those outfits are awesome. Who did them?" I immediately form a lie.

"A seamstress friend of our, she's quite talented." I say, noticing Kendra giving me silent thumbs up. They shrug, seemingly satisfied, and then drag us off toward a small building farther back.

Pushing us in side, they closed the heavy oak door. I turned around and gasped. I was in heaven. Large, frameless mirrors hung on the walls. Ivy curled around the wall, and rack upon rack of swimsuits, dresses, and tank tops hung on crystals racks. In the corner were a makeup table and a curtained dressing room.

Kendra's reaction was quite different. She groaned, and then turned to the door, finding it locked. Then she raised her foot as if to break it down.

I stopped her just in time "No! We ware supposed to be keeping it a secret." Sighing, Kendra obliged, plopping down onto a white coach.

**Third person (normal)**

Both sisters were unaware that two red head twins stood just out side the door, wondering what secrets they were hiding. They ran off to talk to Kyoya.

Inside, Felix was jumping around happily, mouth watering at the fabulous designs. Eventually, she pulled on a pair of black sunglasses, cherry color flip flops, and a dark blue two piece bikini with little rubies on the straps.

Kendra had chosen something less exposing. She was wearing a white one piece, with no back and gold swirls. With this she had on grey sandals and floppy hat. Both girls were wearing a slip. Felix's translucent and white, bound at the neck, and open down to her hips. Kendra's was dark grey with white highlights and buttons. Felix fussed her hair into a crown braid, string in silvery beads, and then pulled Kendra's in a ballerina bun.

When they emerged ten minutes later, they were attacked by a cooing Tamaki, a smiling Honey, and a pair of mischievous twins.

Once again, the twins wondered how they had assembled such fashionable outfits. However, they shrugged it of, as this was there nature.

Kendra headed straight for the water, cutting through the water with graceful stokes, sun glinting on her suit. Mori dove in after her, Honey clinging to his back. The twins played in the water, splashing each other dramatically, as if the world was their audience. Tamaki was trying to get Haruhi to wear a cute sun dress, and Kyoya was sitting in a lawn chair, studying a book intently.

Felix hovered nervously by the edge, terrified to even touch the cool water. A hand tapped her shoulder, making her jump. Kyoya chuckled as she put a hand to her heart, turning to face him. "Felix, don't you care to go swimming?" he asked coolly.

Felix shook her head, still appearing frightened. "I hate water. I nearly drowned when I was six. Luckily Kendra was nearby, so she pulled me out. Not that it was unusual; she prefers to do her tr-" she cut of with a start, "trekking, by the water."

"Trekking?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, yah like, hiking and exploring." Stuttered Felix. Kyoya just raised an eyebrow and went to write in his black notebook. I swear, if that guy is keeping tabs on me, he will pay thought Felix.

As if noticing Felix's aversion to the water, Hunny climbed out, leaving Mori and Kendra alone to have a speed contest, and tugged on her arm. "Fey-Chan do you want to build a sand castle with me?" he asked. Felix smiled broadly and nodded, letting her self be pulled off.

**Kendra's Pov**

After a few hours of swimming, tanning, and avoiding Tamaki, it was time to eat. Mori and I gathered dry sticks, and then lit a fire. Kyoya pulled up some chairs, and Honey and Felix came running up with hot dogs, marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, and roasting sticks. Finally Tamaki waddled over; apparently he had forgotten to put on sun screen.

For a while my sister and I told the hosts about home. We both kept things out, we had to keep are talents a secret. I told them about how we were having a water gun fight, and accidentally sprayed our mom when she came outside. Laughing, Felix added that, instead of getting mad, she grabbed a water gun, and opened fire.

I talked about the time Felix got lost in the woods, and the time I found a snake in my bed room. Felix told them about how our dad took us Go karting, and we knocked over a fence. This last statement caused everyone to fall into a fit of laughter. Kyoya and Mori even cracked a smile.

Then we all pulled out plates and hot dogs. Tamaki ended up sharing on with Haruhi, because the idiot set five hot dogs on fire. Finally, after some delicious smores, we changed back into our normal clothes, headed back to the car, and crawled in. Once inside I curled up next to Mori and Honey, with Kyoya and on my other side. Across from us, sat Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins, with Felix in between them. I smiled at Honey who was fast asleep, the drifted of in to oblivion. My head on Mori's shoulder.

I awoke to the gentle shaking of my sister. Obviously the hosts had become wiser, and sent her to awake me. I yawned, and realized we were at our house. Climbing out of the car, we said by to the hosts. Luckily they were too tired to try and come inside.

We trudged upstairs, stopping once to say goodnight to Risty, then collapsed on our beads. Not bothering to even change, we fell asleep.


	7. Old friends come to visit

**Okay, so you're all probably DYING to know who Kendra was on the phone with at lunch. Also, I wanted to give you an idea of who their friends back in Brittan were, so hear it is! Quick reminder, I don't own Ouran.**

**Kendra's Pov**

When Sunday finally rolled around I was practically humming with happy energy. It had been so long sense I'd had a real duel. True Mori and Honey would have been great opponents, but I didn't know them well enough yet to tell them. Besides, not even my closes friends were supposed to know my secret.

At 2:30 I told Risty and Felix I was leaving, and then walked to the bus station. Using the directions he Emmett gave me on the phone, I figured out where my stop was. Risty thought I was studying, but Felix new where I was going.

When I got to the small brick dojo, I slipped inside. Leaning against the wall with a bag, was Emmett. Before I could even open my mouth he pulled me into a crushing hug. "Kay-Kay!" he cried in my ear, "I missed you so much."

Laughing I pushed him away, and said "Idiot. I left like 20 days ago. How much could you really have missed me?" Ignoring my question, he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. Once we got to main dojo, a big room with mats and punching bags, he turned to me. I took a moment to take in the familiar face of my best friend. Huge hazel eyes filled with humor and kindness, tall athletic build, strong arms, and sandy blonde hair.

I had had many fighting opponents in my life, but the only one I truly cared to know was Emmett. I remember when he first came to my home. He had been about 11, a year older then me. His brother Michael, a skinny kid with a crush on my sister, dropped him off. With out even bowing or challenging me first, he charged forward and launched himself at me.

I easily tripped him, flipping him through the air effortlessly. He was good, but he had a lot to learn. Bending, I pulled him up. I had expected him to be mad, angry like all others, that they had been beat by a little girl. But he wasn't. In fact, he burst out laughing and yelled "You have got to teach me that!" It was friendship from then on. When I had moved away form him it hurt more then moving from my parents.

Now he was a much better fighter, but he still wasn't as good as me. Luckily, that had never gotten in the way of our friendship. Crossing my arms, I demanded "I came, now tell me why your hear."

He smirked, and replied "I came to see my best bud of course! And to train. I'm staying for two or three weeks. I couldn't bear to leave Josh any longer, not even for you." Josh was Emmett's male model boyfriend. The two of them were just so cute together. I smiled.

"Fine. Let's train. I'm guessing you brought music?" I question. He nods, and then pulls out his IPod. Plugging it into the speakers, he turns it up to full blast. Imelda May's voice fills the room, singing about mayhem. I crouch, and prepare myself for his attack.

**Normal Pov**

Meanwhile a few miles away at the house, Felix was trying, and failing to get over a designer's block. Frustrated, she crumpled the dress design she had been working on, and threw it angrily at the trash bin. Over on her desk, the computer binged.

Standing up, she looked at it and smiled. The screen proclaimed that **MyNameInLights23 **wanted to have a video chat. Hitting except, Felix dropped in her chair. Annabelle's pretty face appeared. As usual, her long black hair was twisted in an elegant crown braid. She had on signature brown boots, skinny jeans, and a purple satin blouse.

"Oh my darling Fifi!" cried Annabelle, "You look gorgeous in the top." Felix laughed and air kissed her friend.

"Thanks Anna. You don't look to bad yourself." Commented Felix.

"So, tell me again. What's it like knowing the Hitatchin twins?" demanded Annabelle happily. Sense Felix and Kendra had left, Felix had kept in contact with Anna. Sending letters, video chatting daily, and sending fabrics and hand bags via FedEx. Recently, Felix had started talking about the hosts. At first her French fiend had been thrilled to here about Tamaki as well. That was before Felix had explained about his personality as well.

"Amazing." Felix responded sadly, "Mais vous me manquez mon cher ami (But I miss you, my dear friend)". She pressed her fingers her fingers to Annabelle's through the screen.

"Me too. Essayez d'être forte, pour moi. (Try to be strong, for me)." Responded Annabelle.

"Meilleurs amis pour toujours, (best friends forever)" began Felix

"À travers les épaisses, fines et quelque chose entre les deux. (Through thick, thin, and anything in between)" finished Annabelle.

Felix closed her computer, blinking away tears, and then sat down to draw a coral colored vest. No block would stop her now.

**Awwww sweet! I wanted to give you a deeper idea of who these sisters are. I introduced Emmett because he's going to play a big part later on. I also wanted to do a friend of Felix's friend. I also like throwing in a little French. Sorry if the grammar was bad, I've haven't really ever been that focused in French class. Sorry!**


	8. Is Mori laughing?

**Felix's Pov**

As always, I woke to a pillow in the face. Okay, technically not always. More like 30% of the time, the other 70% was usually Felix screaming in my ear. I moaned, shut my eyes tighter, and attempted to burrower in my covers. Not to be beaten, Kendra kicked me in the back, and I shot up.

"Ow! What the fucking hell!" I screamed at Kendra. She was leaning against my dresser. As I suspected, she was already dressed in Khaki's and a white T, her hair wrangled back into a pony tail. Wait what?

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, staring at her. "Where is your uniform?" I mumbled, except, because I was so exhausted, it sounded like "Were ib ye yubifrom?"

My sister rolled her eyes at me. Don't tell me you don't remember!" When I just gave her a blank look, she rolled her frosty blue eyes. "You are such a dumbass. Today is casual day, remember? You have an hour and a half to get ready!" I nodded slowly, recalling the P.A announcement last Friday.

Kendra told me I had an hour to get ready, and then left, slamming my door. I grinned, and flipped the bird at the wall.

Suddenly I was filled with much more energy! A chance to showcase my awesome fashion skills and… I stopped. Damn it all, no I can't! I'm supposed to be keeping my awesomeness a secret. Oh well, I'd have to use moderation. I made my way, with slightly less enthusiasm to the door, down the stairs, and into the bathroom.

I winced when I looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and blurry. My hair was an absolute disaster, and my hello kitty night gown hung limply on me. I had been expecting this, but even after years, it was still cringe worthy. Shucking of my pajamas, I turned the nozzle on the shower, and stepped into the scolding water. Time to begin the process.

I happily relished in having soft water, rather then hard, which made my job SO much easier. First I massaged in shampoo, and then conditioner. I finished with soap and body washes. Then I turned the water to icy, and quickly put in, and washed out a special cream to make my hair soft and shiny.

Ten minutes later, I stepped out into the cool air, and wrapped a fluffy bathrobe around myself, then twirled my hair up in a towel. Leaning forward, I used my sleeve to wipe away the fog on the mirror. After washing my face, and applying exfoliating cream, I got to work. Lip stick, filler, lip gloss, eye shadow, eye liner, blush, concelar, mascara. The list went on and on. After I was done with that, I pulled the towel off, letting my hair twirl freely around my shoulders. It was almost completely dry. Doing a quick check to make sure I didn't have to shave, I put on deodorant, and then headed back up stairs.

I headed towards the large cabinets, and opened the third to last drawer, flipping through the large file folders. Winter, Weird, Willy Trevs inspirational, Western, Wardrobe. I opened the folder, and pulled out one of the six journals inside. Flipping through the small black book I went to back. All my journals are specifically laid out. Every single one had an index, and was coded by era, color, style, length and level of fashion, among other things.

Using the system, I flipped to the section with moderate, sunny day clothes that could be made in a short time with what she already had. To most, this would have seemed incredibly obsessive, especially considering that every time I bought a new clothing item or accessory, I catalog it with price, shop, designer, and picture. But I guess I jut love my things incredibly neat and organized.

"Nope. No. What was I thinking! Wore that last weekend... Yes, perfect!" I cried, pointing at a sketch. That outfit would be perfect. I closed the notebook then padded over to my closet. After I got dressed, I went back downstairs, brushed my hair, twirled it into a bun, then stood back to admire my work.

I looked fabulous in my favorite old fashion, filmy white, poet shirt. It clenched tightly around my waist, and hung freely at the chest, with flowing sleeves and tiny brown beads imbedded in the fabric. Along with this I paired sinfully tight black tights, and my best pair of moccasins and a green jeweled choker.

From the kitchen, I heard Ken scream "You Flex, get your scrawny ass in here right now. If you want breakfast you have to hurry!" I laughed, and head down the hall. In the kitchen, Kendra is spinning on a barstool, eating eggs like a starving person. Risty is leaning on the counter. I sit down next to my sister, who comes up for air long enough to nod her head in greeting, before going back to inhaling food.

"Yeesh Kendra! Save some for your sister." Risty giggles, flipping her curly rainbow locks from her face, and handing me a plate of food. It still surprises me how quickly she adjusted to my sister's pig like eating habits. I smile at her gratefully, and delicately dig into the pancakes, eggs, and juice. As always, Risty's cooking is great.

"Well, I'm gonna head to work now. See you at 5 my fangalicous friends!" Risty calls, picking up her purse and skipping out the door. Risty works at a café downtown. Outside, I heard an engine start up, then the car pulling away.

**Kendra's Pov**

A few minutes after Risty left, leaving our lunches on the counter (neither I nor Felix could make much beyond cereal), my sister and I finished eating then headed outside, and walked to the bus station. Today it was sunny and hot, a surprise after the cold weather we'd been having. It had been a week and a half sense we meet the hosts, and our friendship was progressing nicely. Emmett would still be here for another week, and we met every day to fight and hang out. The only problem was Emmett kept bothering me about meeting my new friends. Yah, like that was going to happen.

-Time skip-

Math was, as usual, hell. Felix, also as usual, spent the whole time designing, and avoiding the twins pestering. After class, I said goodbye to my sister, and we both went of to our classes. After that I and Felix had no classes together except for lunch. Here is how our schedules go. Felix was kind of a genius, at least compared to me.

**Kendra: **

**Hour 1: Math, Hour Two: Japanese, Hour three: Business, Hour four: Lunch, Hour five: Biology, Hour six: Language, Hour seven: Geography, Hour eight: Home Ed, Hour nine ancient civilizations**

**Felix:**

**Hour 1: Math, Hour two: Biochemistry, Hour three: Trigonometry, Hour Four: Lunch, Hour five: Business 2, Hour six: Life Science, Hour seven: Physiology, Hour Eight: Economics, Hour nine: World studies **

And that was just the normal classes. The list of things to take was enormous. Classes in political warfare, micro dynamics, chemical compounds, even wildlife, and prehistoric adaptation. Not to mention all the extra curriculum events like Photography club, Feminist club, Debate team, and a bunch of other cool stuff.

At lunch, my sister and I meet up in the front of the café. We weren't sure where to sit. There was no sign of our friends, who we had been sitting by the last week. Something else was off to, instead of the noisy packed cafeteria we had grown used to, the number of kids had gone down, about a fourth of them were missing, and it was almost quiet. I traded a confused look with my sibling, and was about to head back to our classroom to eat, when I felt a tap on my shoulders.

"Haru-Chan" said Felix happily, enveloping the 'boy' in a hug. Today Haruhi was wearing a pair of brown chino's and a tailored vest and shirt, most likely supplied by the club, or more specifically, the twins. My sister looks her up and down, and then nodded, giving the Felix stamp of fashion approval.

"Why are you guys in here?" Haruhi asked, gesturing around the cafeteria. We gave her confused looks, and then surveyed the café. Oh, I got what she meant. The only people here now where the richest and poplars. Every single cool click was seated, chattering politely. Everyone, except the hosts. A fourth of students, the braniacs, divas, lesser clubs, and average looking people were gone. A room of perfect. Blech.

"All that's left is Barbie dolls with bad fashion sense! What did they do, assassinate the ugly and poor people?" scoffed Felix, looking severely pissed off. I squeezed her hand, Felix hated when people where bullied.

Haruhi laughed and said "Nah! Only the brats hang out in here when it's so nice. Even I come out form the class room on days like this. Come on outside! That's where all the people worth knowing eat on a beautiful day like this. All the populars are to afraid to 'damage their skin'.

We shrugged, grabbed our bags and lunches, and then followed Haruhi out a door, down a hall, then into a bright side yard, blocked. Kids were scattered every where. Some of the guys from the soccer team were tossing around a Frisbee, including Shigure, who winked at us. At one of the various tables, sat Yuki, typing furiously, Ajji, who was, once again, reading, and Miharu who was talking a mile a minute to a short girl with a pixie cut. I recognized her as Mina, this super genius from my Language class. Apparently she had photographic memory.

"Where are the hosts?" I asked. Haruhi grinned then turned and walked off towards the trees, leaving Flex and I to follow. Haruhi walked through the bushes into a pretty clearing. A semi circle of trees and hedges around a wall, creating a private semi circle. At a red picnic table sat the hosts. A bench on both sides, and a seat at each end.

**Felix's Pov**

Once we got inside the private hideaway, Haruhi sat down, and we followed. One the far side was (from right to left) Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kendra. Near the trees, were Me, Mori, and Honey. On either end was Tamaki, closest to Haruhi and Honey, and Kyouya next to Hikaru and I.

For a second, everyone sat in awkward silence, then Kendra said "So how about that airplane food?"

Everyone turned to look at her, and she turned bright red. I was trying to hold back laughter, when Honey said "Do they serve cake on airplanes?" I now had to put a hand over my mouth not to blurt out giggling.

I managed to choke it down long enough to reply dramatically," Do they? I don't know. Maybe we could start an airplane called the SS. Cake Mobile"!

Kendra snorted "All hail denchers and cavities! This baby can carry up to 80 extremely fat, gluttonous people at one time! Not only that, but we have a walk in freezer with every cake imaginable. Oh and don't be worried, we only had to remove on of the engines to fit it! Please enjoy your cake as we spiral to our deaths. Thank you for flying the SS. Obesity!" This caused a deep, thundering laugh to ring out among the school. Everyone looked in shock at… Mori?


	9. We need a new plan

The end of classes was hectic, again. Look though she may, she could not find the sleek black head of hair that belonged to her peculiar little sister. Fighting her way out the chem lab door, and into the crowded hallway, she began her search.

Felix was supposed to meet her outside the doors, it was _hard_ to see much in the herd of girls pushing roughly past. The sight was becoming familiar in the week they'd been at Ouran. They were the fan girls, headed towards music room three. Most everyone else in the school stayed hidden in classrooms, bathrooms, and even locker, until they passed by. However, Kendra was too impatient, and to stubborn to wait.

She wouldn't have been surprised if the girls had been infected with rabies, due to near animalistic way they shoved at each other as they nearly ran down the fall. One girl pitched into her harshly, and suddenly she was being carried away in a sea of perfume infested, mini skirt wearing teens. It was horrible.

Kendra knew screaming wouldn't get her anything but trampled. She knew the other girls probably didn't even realize she was there. Suddenly she saw it. A strong, sturdy looking flag pole, quickly approaching as she was carried down the hall, a perfect escape route! She reached and, with admirable strength, flipped up onto the pole. Swinging, she hung upside down, by her knees.

Her quick gaze surveyed the last 20 or so girls, and suddenly she saw it. Reaching down she grabbed Felix's shoulders as her sister was shoved passed, and hoisted her above the crowd. Felix shrieked, but calmed when she realized it was just Kendra.

Once all the girls had gone, Kendra lowered Felix, and dropped down herself, dusting of her. Kendra grinned, expecting Felix's praise and thank you, but it never came. She frowned and turned to look at Felix, who appeared quite traumatized. The poor girl looked near tears. She turned to Kendra and said miserably, "My shoes are scuffed."

Kendra snorted, but before she could reply, and roaring alerted them to a new danger. The rest of the students had emerged form their classrooms, and were headed this way. She grabbed Félix's hand, and ran. Down the hall, down the stairs, then down the hall again.

"Where are we going?" Felix asked as she struggled not to fall on her face. Keeping up with her sister could be, at times, very difficult. She let out a squeak, as Kendra skidded to a stop, then pushed her into a closet.

Kendra closed the door, and darkness overwhelmed her. Then there was a click, and the light was flicked on. Felix peered around, surprised at the interior of the room. The small janitor's closet was radically different than the posh halls of Ouran. A small, uncovered light bulb hung from the ceiling, casting an eerie glow over the water stained walls.

"We need to talk" Kendra said, sitting down abruptly on a empty box. Felix dropped down beside her, and frowned at a piece of gum that had almost gotten on her shoes. "We need to ignore the host club; we can't hang out with them anymore."

Felix's eyes went wide, and she gasped. "Why? Honey's so cute, and I might even get a glimpse of what will be in the twin's next line, if I'm sneaky! We can't just leave!" She bolted upwards.

"Kyoya is a huge threat Felix. Can you imagine what would happen, should he find out our secret. If he doesn't black mail us, and just puts it straight out into the public, it will be chaos. The boys in the school will start schmoozing up to us. The host club girls, who ignored us because were commoners, will see us as threats. There are plenty of people who want to fight me, who would hurt you to get at me. Or people who would try to steal your designs. Not to mention the paparazzi would never leave us or our parents alone!" Kendra whisper yelled.

"Oh god" Felix whispered, dropping heavily back onto the box, as the severity fully washed over her for the first time. "All these years, it never occurred to me that..." she trailed of, unable to finish. "Why would mom and dad let us do this?"

"Because" Kendra sighed, "You love designing, I love karate, and they love us. And were the worst daughters ever."

Felix moaned and dropped her head and her hands. "Well what are we supposed to do. It will be suspicious if we just start pretending they don't exist." They traded hopeless looks, but then Felix's lips began to curve in a smile….

"What if we hate them for the awful, evil thing they did?" Felix asked. Kendra gave her a confused look.

"What thing? Oh you mean the thing were going to make happen, right?" Kendra asked, grinning as she caught on. But how are we going to pull this off?"

"Oh it will be easy." Felix responded. "And Haruhi will help us." Kendra looked at her, and then grinned again. Meanwhile, on her way to the host club, Haruhi stopped and shuddered.

**Another short chapter, I'm afraid. But this is where the story really picks up, so look forward to more shenanigans in the near future.**


	10. Please Read

Okay, first of all, I know what you're thinking I was so excited to get another chapter. Well, I feel like my writing is a little crappy right now. I'm going to put my stories on hiatus, until after the holidays, and spend time with my families. Also, dearies, since I know what wonderful, awesome readers you are, I was wondering if anyone wanted make me any book covers! Just PM me, or comment if you want to, tell me the story, send me the cover via email, and I'll make it my cover, dedicating it to you, of course. For making the cover I recommend or . If you want to read my non fan fiction stories, I have and account called BecauseILoveIHate, where I'm writing a story about a girl who is emancipated, who finds four strange boxes, which have a trapped vamp, were, Faye, and wizard inside. If you want to read some off my poetry, go to , Fanficton's sister site, and my account name is the same as on here: IHeartWritingSoThere thanks all


	11. The Tragic Plan

"I'm not sure if this will work." Haruhi said bluntly. Kendra scowled at her. Checking her watch. Surely Haruhi was not backing out now, of all times.

"Yah" Her traitorous sister muttered. "This feels wrong, we might hurt them." Kendra scowled even more, but inside guilt tried to rise up. She shoved it down. She barely knew the host club. Sure she felt bad about what was about to go down, but she had to do what she always had. Look after her sorellina (baby sister).

"Fey, this was your idea, remember. And Haruhi, do you really want us to get dragged down by those guys like you did." Haruhi, spun so fast, even Kendra jumped.

"Look Kendra. You don't know them all that well yet, so I'm not really mad, but they're good people." Haruhi didn't strike Kendra as a particularly angry person, but she was furious now.

It was Felix that spoke next." Haruhi. I'm sorry. We're not trying to hurt the host club, but for reasons we can't tell you, we have to stop communicating with them. Were actually trying not to hurt them. Haruhi sighed.

"I can understand that, but it won't work. This plan will only make Tamaki even more determined to help you, and earn your trust. The whole 'you just broke a priceless family heirloom thing' is doomed to fail."

"What do you suggest?" Kendra asked. Haruhi was silent for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know yet, just give it a month, and at the end of the month, we'll see." For a moment Haruhi and Kendra's eyes met, and each understood the other as someone who just wanted to protect the one they loved.

"Okay." Kendra sighed, and grabbed her sister, and Haruhi's hand. The younger girl blinked in confusion. Kendra smiled. "Come on Haruhi-chan." The girl now had her trust.

And so month they gave them. There were no awkward moments, no almost blowing the secret. Just friendship and laughing. But with each day marked of on the calendar, Kendra got more worried, she still didn't _really _know the hosts, but she cared a little more for them each day. But her sister came first. Always.

Felix woke up feeling sick. When she checked her calendar she knew why. Breakfast was dreary, and luckily Risty didn't pry. They were silent on the way to school, during their first few classes. They were even silent as Haruhi sadly explained the plan to her two friends. She knew that many people would get hurt, but she prayed that in the end, it would work out. She hugged, them, before heading in to the cafeteria. It was time to make the hosts hate them.

The hosts sat around, chattering. As soon as they saw Kendra and Felix, they smiled. "Hey over here guys." Hikaru yelled. Haruhi closed her eyes, mentally preparing for the worst. The two stopped in front of the table. Looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"As if we'd ever sit with losers like you." Felix said, using her meanest voice. The girls at the surrounding tables, who had been eagerly listening in, gasped in shock and horror. Kaoru's eyes went wide, and Kyoya frowned.

"Yah, Kendra joined in, feeling guilty and hoping it didn't show "I mean Tamaki your such a man whore, and you twins. So desperate to have someone tell you apart. What's the difference any way? Your both just spoiled brats with no friends.

"We thought we could get money from hanging with you, but it's so not worth it." Felix finished, looking bitchy on the outside. On the inside, she was dying. The hosts were all wide eyed. Tamaki had tears streaking down his cheeks. Kaoru seemed to have stopped breathing, and Kyoya was shrinking, weather from sadness of fury they couldn't tell. It was, however Honey who acted. He stood, and slapped Felix so hard, the girl saw stars. She realized dizzily, that he'd grown and was about her height, maybe taller.

Kendra, who usually would have blocked the attack immediately, just watched in horror. As soon as Felix cried out thought she shoved Honey back, and grabbed Felix protectively. Mori glared at her, and cradled his cousin tightly. Suddenly a chorus of angry boos rang out from all around the cafeteria. The two knew they deserved it. They both turned, and walked from the room.

As soon as they got outside, they ran, not even bothering to go the same way. Even in depression, Felix was lazy, so she just ran straight outside, in to the garden, collapsing into a hedge. Curling into a ball, she began to sob. She didn't stop crying till she heard the bell signifying she'd missed her last periods, and school was over. Her tears dried, and she stared at the sun. Her eyes weren't even puffy, and the sun was starting to turn pinkish, when a sharp pain exploded in her stomach.

She gasped and looked up in time to see a foot coming towards her face. Meanwhile Kendra had sunken down into some abandoned classroom. She listened as four bells rung, and then all was silent. From above her a voice said "I don't believe it." She looked up, and came face to face with Ajji from lunch.

"What?" She stammered. He crouched down and gave her a tender look. She stared back, wondering what he wanted. To taunt her, to yell at her maybe?"

"What you told the hosts, was a lie." He said simply, his English perfect. You didn't mean anything you said." She shook her head sadly, too tired to disagree. He gave her a gentle smile.

He reached out a hand, and she took out, pulling herself up. "Look, you don't have to tell me the whole story, but let me at least, take a pretty girl out for ice cream. She raised her eyebrows, and smiled weakly.

"My sister…" She began, not willing to just leave her over emotional sibling running around sobbing hysterically, and scaring of crows.

"Will be fine. She went home a while ago." He interrupted politely. She nodded miserably, and let herself be pulled along. She was so upset it didn't even occur to her to wonder why her loyal little Fey Fey had left her alone, or how Ajji knew that. She just went.

At around 1 o'clock, Felix stumbled home. On the kitchen counter was a note from Risty saying she hoped Felix had fun at her party, but try to 'warn a girl first before you pull an all-nighter." Normally she would have laughed, but in her current condition, she just wanted to cry.

**Flashback **

_ Felix cried out as the shoes hammered down on her from all angles. She heard a few girls' voices, yelling at her, calling her bad names. Finally when the attack stopped, she heard laughter, and one girl hissed "This is a message from the host club. Stay away, or we will kill you." Then it was quiet._

_ Felix felt broken. They had right to be angry, and upset but this? It didn't seem like something the host club would do, ever. But, as her mother had often told her, anger and hurt made people do horrible things. She lay there until the sky was pitch dark, then began to stagger home, it was long, hard work, and she could have sworn she was hallucinating, because she kept hearing other people following her. Her head was pounding, and she collapsed in the mud in pain and exhaustion. _

**End of Flash Back **

Dragging her limp body up the stairs, she almost fell into her room, only to nearly knock over Kendra, who was pacing worriedly. When she saw Felix, she immediately went livid, hugged the girl, fixed her wounds, and began demanding answers. Aww, here we go. Felix thought.

_Okay, so I know I'm on holiday hiatus, but inspiration struck (and are you really gonna complain about me posting MORE chapters? So any way, you're probably wondering what the heck is going on? Well it will all make sense soon. Don't worry, all will be resolved, and the bitches who hurt cute little Felix will die (or get smacked around at the very least). Some major shit will hit the fan next time, dearies, so stay tuned! __**Also, yesterday, I told my eight year old twin cousins Danny boy and Lizz monster about my story. Lizz, who is a very tentative listener and a huge Ouran fan immediately, began to search for it on line. Danny, who has the attention span of a walrus of steroids looked at me very seriously, and said: "You named your characters Kaypa and Feet lick?"**_


	12. Not What They Seem

Furious didn't come close. Enraged wasn't even a contender. Kendra was quite sure that nothing, certainly not some pitiful word, could describe what she felt in that moment. Blinding, seething utter hatred. She paced, in the late hours of the night, over and over again, muttering, stopping every few minutes to punch something. Felix watched in concern. She'd been holding back tears all night from pain, and from hurt. The host club... the were here friends. How could they have done something like this.

The logical part of here said that Kyoya was an uncaring as, the twins were cruel, and the other four could just be playing nice. Laughing at the expense of the stupid commoner. Even Haruhi. But here heart... Felix sighed. Stupid heart. Stupid feelings.

Meanwhile, back in Kendra's mind, things were still in turmoil. For a second, looking at a particularly bad cut on her sister's cheek, Kendra saw red. Pure, blood red.** Loathing** clamped around her throat so tightly, she fought to breathe through the hate that had consumed here. Then it all stopped. For a second, she felt numb. Then something even worse than hate and rage took over. Betrayal. Sadness. No. She shook her head vigorously, kicking the carpet with vehemence. This was why she didn't trust people. Why she only got close to know one but her sister and parents.

It was her fault, she decided. She'd forgotten the number one rule. You can't lose if you never love. Ever since the death of her brother she'd lived by that principle. Never care, or you get hurt. She'd forgotten, the only person she could trust was here family. Feeling particularly mushy, and also like she might explode from the confinement, she kissed Felix on the head, and left the room.

She didn't know which moved first, her tears, or her feet, but soon enough, as she sprinted away from the house and into the dark, the both flew. Kendra hating crying. She'd much rather had willingly pitched herself of a cliff, then cried in front of other people. So running, alone in the dark, she let it out. The pain, the horror, the anger. She ran until the sun was peeking over the horizon, and her legs gave out. She curled up under the sheltering embrace of a weeping willow, numb from exhaustion and crying. Mindlessly she sent a text to her sister, telling her she'd be back later, then drifted into sleep.

This must be what her sister felt like after a workout. Every bone, muscle, and joint was aching. She decided she was staying home from school today, she yelled down the stairs to Risty that she and Kendra were both feeling sick. Risty offered to come upstairs, and because Kendra wasn't there, and she herself had bruises all over her body , that would be a bad idea.  
"No thanks Aunt Risty! I'm pretty sure its contagious. Well just stay home today, you go to work okay!" Reluctantly Risty agreed. She was really trying to be a good guardian, and Felix felt bad for lying.

Getting beat up takes a lot out of a person, so she just collapsed back in bed, and fell asleep again. She woke up 3 hours later at 9:30. Dragging herself from bed, she trudged downstairs. Here phone buzzed. Kendra saying she was fine, and would be home later. How long, her sister didn't say. She ran a bath, and eased in. At first it stung, but then the warm water sunk into her bones, and she relaxed. When the water turned cold, she quickly washed her hair, and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel.

After a breakfast of cereal and some kind of sugary fruit bar, she curled up on the couch to watch a Harry Potter marathon. She was almost concerned when she looked at the clock. 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Where was Kendra? Then again, the older girl could handle herself.

Said girl, was at current point, waking up from her nap by gentle prodding. "Up and Adam, sleeping beauty. Don't want to get kidnapped do you?" Kendra swatted the hand away and looked up at the boy it was attached too.

"Ajji? What the hell?" He grinned and pulled her to here feet. He looked different in the bright light. Taller, handsome even.

"I was out for a walk, and I saw you asleep over here . Figured I'd wake you, how long have you been out here?" Kendra ignored his question, and began walking away. "Wait! Kendra here , please let me take you out for ice cream!"

Kendra turned around, and stared at him. "Why are you even talking to me? You saw me in the cafeteria! Why don't you hate me?" Ajji looked so serious, Kendra took a step back.

"Because I understand! The host club, there bad people! Especially that boy Tamaki! He killed my sister!" Ajji said, anger, not at here, but Tamaki, filling his eyes. Kendra blinked in surprise.

****"That's right. A while back, he dated my sister, told her he loved her. He was lying. My sister thought they were soul mates She finally slept with him. He dumped here the next morning, called her a whore, said he hated here!" That didn't sound like Ajji, but the look in his eyes was real. Pain, and hatred. "She killed herself." Kendra gasped.

Ajji took her hand. "Please Kendra. I understand what their really like. Just give me a chance?" He looked so honest. Kendra tried to imagine Felix killing herself, and felt sick.

"Okay." She said finally. "But I have to be back by four o'clock" He smiled, and grabbed her hand.


End file.
